dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Engagement
Blah Declaring Engagements Blah One Off Games Blah Campaign Games Blah Engagement Types Blah Approach and Engage This is the most common type of Engagement in One Off Games, when an 'Approach and Engage' Engagement is selected it indicates that one of the Forces has either chanced upon or intentionally caught up with an Enemy on the Road. In One Off Games each Player in this Engagement must roll an Approach Roll by rolling a D6 and adding their best Characters Skill, the Player with the Highest result is the Aggressor and places a single straight road section (Highway or City Street) they then place all their Vehicles and Characters facing the same direction on any space in this Track Section and secretly select the current Speed Factor of each Vehicle they control, the next lowest roll then follows suit by placing a single straight track section in the direction of the first players facing and then places their Vehicles and Character in any Spaces on that Track Section, this continues until each player has placed their force, then one additional Straight Track Section is laid. In Campaign Games the Player who Declares the Approach and Engage has deliberately attempted to catch up with an Enemy on the road (Highway or City Street), both Players then roll a D6 and add their Highest Skill among their Characters, if the Attacking Character rolls equal to or higher than their target then they become the Aggressor and follow the set up rules as listed under One Off Games above. if the Attacking Character loses the roll then the defender may choose to escape and not fight the Engagement or fight it as normal except that they are the Aggressors and place their vehicles first. The Aggressor wins the Engagement when they have Disabled or Destroyed every Defender Vehicle in Play. The Defender wins the Engagement if they Disable or Destroy all the Aggressor Vehicles or they put 6 or more Track Sections between them and the Aggressor. Assault This type of Engagement is fought most commonly as a Campaign Engagement when a Player wishes to attack another Players Territory, though a One Off Game can be played with this Engagement Type. In One Off Games both players roll a D6 and add their highest Skill of all Characters they Control, the Player who wins then places a single straight track section in the middle of the board, then each Player randomly generates 4 Track Sections on each others side of the Centre Track Section, randomly determine the track sections by rolling a D6, on a 1,2,3 or 4 the track section is Straight, on a 5 it is a Shallow Curve, on a 6 it is a Corner. if a Shallow Curve or Corner are rolled then roll a D6 to determine its direction (Odds = Left, Evens = Right), each player then places all their Vehicles and Characters on opposite ends of the Road facing one another and then secretly determines each Vehicles current Speed. In Campaign Games the players follow the above rules for laying their track and placing Vehicles, but the Defending player may also place a single Defensive Facility on the Centre Track Section before play begins. The Engagement is won by whichever player Disables of Destroys all their opponents Vehicles and Characters. Raid Raid Missions are typically declared during a Campaign Game as a way of gaining resources and weakening an Enemy Players Force, One Off Raid Games can be played but some marker must be determined as the Resource Cache in either game type. In One Off Games the Track is laid in the same manner as Assault Engagements Above, then the Defending player is determined by each player rolling a D6 and Adding their Skill, the Player who rolls lowest is the Defender. The Defender then Places Structures (or some scenery) on either side of the Centre Track Section as their Cache location, they then place their Cache Marker within 16cm of the Centre Track Section and their Vehicles and Characters on the Track Section or Structures around it (Vehicles must be facing the Track if they begin Off Road). the player who rolls the highest on their Approach roll then chooses one end of the Track and places their Vehicles and Characters on the end Track Section facing the Centre Track Section and secretly determines each Vehicles current Speed. if there is additional players they then take turns placing their Vehicles at other road ends (If you have Junctions then you may choose to use a Junction as the Centre Track Section instead). In Campaign Games the Setup is the Same as for One Off Games, except that the Defending Player may place 2 Defensive Facilities on the Track Sections directly touching the Centre Track Section and may place 1 Facility Building as part of their Cache Structures. The Aggressor wins the Engagement if at least 1 Vehicle carries the Cache Marker off any Track end in the Field, the Defender wins when all Aggressor Vehicles have been Disabled or Destroyed. Other Engagement Types Blah See Also Main Rules Index Campaign Games